


What He Made You Believe

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Frankie tells Zach what Derrick said, Zach gets super angry and confronts him, but not because of the eviction but because he made Frankie think they weren't real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Made You Believe

“…that was your plan all along. Play me. Make me think you liked me. Make me think we were friends, so I’d trust you…”

“No.” Zach looked completely shocked and bewildered by what Frankie was telling him. Who did Derrick think he was to tell Frankie all these lies? This wasn’t even game play anymore, this was just cruel.

“…that’s why we’re evicting you. And I thought you deserved to at least know what was coming. You’re toxic to this game and you’re toxic to my emotions. I care about you too much, and you don’t even care about me at all. And I’m just another stupid fucking gay man that fell in love with a stupid fucking straight boy and this is why I can’t have nice things…”

“We’re?” He did not just say that like, he actually believed Derrick. Did he? Did Frankie actually plan on voting him out tomorrow night? Zach couldn’t take this anymore.

“…Sorry. Just thought you should know. Just thought I’d tell you now, so you’re not completely blindsided tomorrow night. Okay then. Goodnight,” Frankie got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed into the ice box room.

Zach sat in silence, staring angrily at the floor for a long while, until the anger finally overtook him. He got up and stormed into the rock room where Derrick was trying to sleep.

“Derrick we need to talk,” Zach demanded.

“What? Zach? It’s like 3 in the morning. Tomorrow,” Derrick said turning over and pulling the blanket over his head.

“No. Not tomorrow. Right the fuck now, you fucking bastard lying asshole.”

“Angry much?” he said, turning over again.

“Oh shut up,” Zach nearly shouted. “How fucking dare you tell Frankie I was playing him? How fucking dare you make him think we weren’t real? How fucking dare you do that to him?”

“What?” Derrick said sitting up in bed.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TELL FRANKIE THAT WHAT HE AND I HAD WASN’T REAL? LIKE HOW FUCKING DARE YOU BREAK HIS HEART THAT WAY? AND IT’S NOT EVEN TRUE. LIKE WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, DERRICK?”

“Can you like, not yell?” Derrick asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THAT? WHAT ON THIS FUCKING PLANET GAVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO FUCKING DO THAT? I TOLD YOU ON DAY FUCKING TWO THAT I LIKED HIM. I told you and then you proceed to tell him literally the exact opposite. Like what the ever loving fuck, Derrick? I can understand game play lies. Tell him I would vote him out. Tell him I’m aligned with you or some stupid shit, but DON’T FUCKING BREAK HIS HEART. HE DOESN’T FUCKING DESERVE THAT, DERRICK.”

“Zach, shut the hell up,” Derrick groaned. “I didn’t do anything.”

“LIKE HELL YOU DIDN’T!” Zach was now pacing the length of the room, running his hands through his hair as he huffed and puffed at Derrick. “YOU TOLD HIM I WAS PLAYING HIM. YOU TOLD HIM I HAD A PLAN TO MAKE HIM THINK I LIKED HIM, MAKE HIM THINK WE WERE FRIENDS. YOU TOLD HIM I WAS PLAYING HIM EMOTIONALLY AND THAT IS SO FUCKING UNCALLED FOR, DERRICK.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“LIKE HELL YOU DIDN’T!”

“I didn’t, God damn it, Zach, just shut the hell up and let me go to sleep.”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, DERRICK. YOU LITERALLY DESTROYED THE BOND WE HAD THAT WAS GOING TO GO SO FAR BEYOND THIS HOUSE AND THIS GAME. I REALLY HOPE YOU HAVEN’T PERMENANTLY SCREWED THIS UP, BECAUSE IF THAT’S THE CASE, I WILL LITERALLY NEVER LET YOU HEAR THE END OF THIS. AND YOU CAN’T EVEN FUCKING APOLOGIZE OR EVEN FUCKING ADMIT YOU DID ANYTHING WRONG. YOU’RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE.”

“I didn’t do anything. You’re the fucking asshole for keeping me awake yelling at me all night. I was seriously just trying to sleep. God fucking damn it.” 

Just then, the door to the ice box room squeaked open and Frankie poked his face around the corner, tears streaming down his face. “DERRICK YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE,” he croaked before turning his attention on Zach who was still fuming. “Leave him be, Babe. He’s just an immature asshole that doesn’t deserve your time or energy. I’m sorry I believed him. I’m really, really sorry. I love you.”

Zach turned away from Derrick. “Frankie,” he sounded almost relieved, but as soon as he saw the tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes, he hurried over and wrapped Frankie tightly in his arms, holding Frankie against his chest as he spoke. “Please don’t cry, Babe. Please. I love you so much.”


End file.
